The invention relates to a method of correcting the flight of an aircraft, in which method the values of flight-influencing parameters that determine the predetermined flight are supplied to a computer and stored there.
Methods of this type can generally be used in flight-control systems for manned or unmanned aircraft such as airplanes, helicopters, airships, etc.
These methods are particularly suited for use in modern aircraft that are equipped with a flight-control system, especially a flight-guidance/flight-management system (FMS).
In the field of aviation, the increasing air-traffic density, the increasing complexity of modern aircraft and the associated, more complicated job of aircraft pilots have led to considerations of how pilots can be supported in different cockpit activities to make flying safer. The results of these considerations are, for example, navigation-management systems or the aforementioned flight-guidance/flight-management systems, which, however, require numerous manual pilot inputs for adapting the generally predetermined flight between start and landing, that is, the "flight plan," to current air-traffic control instructions and changes in the particular aircraft or the environment. Consequently, the pilots are frequently diverted from other tasks, which can pose a safety threat. Since, because of this problem, the adaptation of the flight is often omitted under time constraints, the advantages of these systems are frequently not utilized during the entire flight.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a method with which the provided flight of an aircraft can be automatically corrected following a change in the flight-relevant parameters.